


Malfoy, Lord of the Jungle. Kinda.

by MsGordo_Writings



Series: Connor Snape [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings
Summary: This is a missing scene of sorts for a AtS & HP xover AU I wrotesometime ago where Connor becomes Severus Snape's son when Angelstrikes the bargain with Wolfram and Hart to give his son a normallife and Connor and Draco are secretly friends with the Trio rightfrom the word go. The other two stories are Destroyer of the DarkHearts and Destroying the Dark Nights.
Series: Connor Snape [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616056
Kudos: 1





	Malfoy, Lord of the Jungle. Kinda.

**Author's Note:**

> These are the writings of [ MsGordo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile), posted here with the author's express permission in order to preserve them from Yahoo Groups. If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.

I'm sort of working through a 100 Alternate Universe ficlets for

Connor over on LJ, so if you're on lj the chances are you've seen

these already. If you haven't, hope you enjoy!

K

~*~*~*

Title: Malfoy, Lord of the Jungle. Kinda. (1/1)

Fandoms: Angel & Harry Potter

Prompt: #017 Brown

Word Count:

Rating: PG13

Warning: Visual spoiler for Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (the

movie)

A/N: This is a missing scene of sorts for a AtS & HP xover AU I wrote

sometime ago where Connor becomes Severus Snape's son when Angel

strikes the bargain with Wolfram and Hart to give his son a normal

life and Connor and Draco are secretly friends with the Trio right

from the word go. The other two stories are Destroyer of the Dark

Hearts and Destroying the Dark Nights, both available in the files

section.

This was written for jo_anne_storm and dream_mancer because they

wanted me to write an explanation for a certain scene in the movie

that I felt was weirdly OOC for a certain dandified ferret boy.

~*~*~*

Connor Snape stared upwards in bemusement at the bottom of his best

friend's school shoes and frowned in confusion. "Has someone cursed

you?"

Draco Malfoy spared a quick glance down, and scowled in

irritation. "What?"

"You're in a tree." Connor hitched up his school satchel and

scratched his puzzled head as he looked warily around. "In broad

daylight. Where people can *see* you."

"Yes? So?" Draco dismissed Connor from his mind and re-focused on the

reason he was up the damn tree in the first place. "Have you got your

crossbow on you?"

Connor shook his head forlornly, momentarily distracted from his

curiosity at Draco's unusual choice of seating arrangements. "No. My

dad's hidden them all again after that thing with the Durmstrang

teacher and the apple." He pouted. "No one told *me* that you're

meant to shoot the apple off someone's head, not *at* them. That's

something that you'd think people would mention at least once, right?"

Draco glanced down again, saying dryly, "Around you, certainly.

Although why you felt the need to try and shoot the man at all is

beyond me. And in the middle of *dinner*."

"He looked at me funny." Connor pouted harder and gestured

aimlessly. "All superior and�*funny*."

"Yes, well, it was certainly hilarious watching him take a Golden

Delicious to the head." Draco shook his own head reprovingly. "He'll

be picking pips out of his eyeballs for the rest of the *week*."

Connor scowled and muttered darkly, "He just wants to be grateful

that all the pineapples had gone. I could have gotten some real

*oomph* behind one of those little beauties."

Not for the first time, Draco seriously questioned his choice in

friends. What with Harry's seemingly unending quest to find new and

interesting ways to get them all killed and Connor's alarming habit

of trying to separate everyone he met from any and all vital organs

they may possess, he sometimes thought he'd never live to see

fifteen. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as he caught sight of someone

else who was unlikely to reach fifteen, only this time because Draco

had every intention of preventing it himself. "Fine, no crossbow. How

about an axe? Sword? A dagger, you *must* have a dagger."

"Well of *course* I have a dagger!" Highly affronted, Connor glared

and rummaged under his school robes to produce two daggers, one slim

stiletto blade, a short bladed sword and his favourite double-headed,

short handled throwing axe. "Which one do you want?"

Draco flicked a glance down and frowned dubiously. "Is that all

you've got on you? Nothing else?"

"I was in a hurry this morning." Connor looked at the collection of

lethal weaponry he held in his hands and bit his lip in

consternation. "I thought I'd pack light."

"*Oh for*�." Draco rolled his eyes in disgust. "The *one* day I need

you to have all your muggle killing toys with you, what happens? You

pack light. *Honestly*."

"Well it's not like I *knew* that�hang on." Connor stopped looking

sheepishly at his weapons and went back to staring in puzzlement at

his friend. "Why do you need a dagger?" He glanced suspiciously

around at the students milling about them and frowned,

whispering, "Does something need killing?"

"Most emphatically *yes*." Draco's hands clenched so hard around the

branches he was using for balance that his knuckles were in danger of

popping right through the skin from the strain. "Many, many times. A

*lot*."

Connor looked harder at the students around wandering around and then

sniffed the air worriedly. "I don't smell anything out of place.

There's a bit of a whiff of evil, but nothing out of the�oh." He

broke off suddenly and waved at the covered stone walkway opposite

his position after hurriedly dropping his weapons to the ground and

kicking them out of sight behind the tree. "Hi, Dad!"

Snape Sr glanced around at the sound of his son's voice, his mouth

twitched in what someone with a charitable disposition might call a

smile and then he stalked off after glaring hard at two first year

Hufflepuffs and making the smaller one embarrass himself in his pants.

Connor smiled fondly at the back of his father's billowing robes. "He

seems in a good mood today."

"And also *blind*." Draco nodded helpfully at Connor's still waving

hand. "The stilletto's caught in your sleeve."

"What?" Connor stared at the slim blade winking lethally in the weak

sunlight and shoved his arm behind his back guiltily. "Bugger!"

Draco's attention was caught by something else again and he scowled

ominously. "I couldn't agree more." He snapped his fingers

imperiously. "Right, well we'll have to work with what we have, I

suppose. Give me that blade!"

Connor yelped as he nicked his finger detangling himself and warily

looked in the direction Draco was glaring in. "I'm not giving you

anything until you�" His eyes widened and he cleared his throat

carefully. "Draco? *Why* are you looking at Ginny like that?"

A fierce tic in his jaw and a manic light to his eye, Draco snapped

his fingers again. "Like what? Give me the bloody knife, would you?"

"Um, no." Connor took a prudent step back as Draco switched his

crazed glare from his oblivious secret girlfriend to his best friend,

and asked warily, "What are you going to do to Ginny?"

Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "To Ginny? Nothing." He looked

back at the littlest Weasel and his face softened slightly. "She

looks lovely today, doesn't she?"

Connor darted an uncertain look at Ginny. "Er, yeah. Especially since

she hasn't got any gaping holes in her and isn't gushing blood,

right?"

"Yes. Quite." Draco's face twisted in confusion and distaste. "Why

would�.*oh*. Oh. I *see*." He waved a dismissive hand through the

air. "Oh no. The blade isn't for *Ginny*."

"It's not?" Immeasurably relieved, Connor beamed happily. "That's

*great*." He tilted his head in query. "So who *is* it for?"

"Bloody *Longbottom*." Draco pointed a finger that was trembling with

rage at the subject of his ire and spat, "He's been following Ginny

and Hermione around all morning like some great, wet northern *prat*

of a lost puppy, and if I have to watch him moon over her one more

*second*�"

Connor's eyes widened in alarm and he looked around hurriedly to make

sure that the steadily increasing pitch of Draco's voice wasn't

attracting undue attention. "Alright, alright! Calm down, mate, okay?"

"Calm *down*?" Draco's voice reached whole new levels of

indiscreet. "That clodhopping nobody is dribbling all over *my*

girlfriend and you're telling me to *calm down*?"

Connor looked even more alarmed as he saw Crabbe and Goyle enter the

courtyard and start to make their way over to join their

housemates. "Draco, shut *up*, you pillock! No one's meant to *know*

about you and Ginny, remember?"

"Do I look like I care?" Draco clutched wildly at the brown branches

around him as he wobbled precariously with the force of his anger,

and howled indignantly, "I've climbed a tree to spy on Neville

sodding *Longbottom* trying to get off with my *girlfriend*. My life

couldn't *possibly* get any worse!"

"Crabbe and Goyle! Crabbe and *Goyle*!" Connor pointed frantically

past Draco and his tree, trying to get across that Draco's life could

indeed get worse and in about thirty seconds it was about to.

"*Crabbe and Goyle*!"

Draco, oblivious to anything but his jealousy-fuelled bloodlust,

ignored him. "Give me your bloody knife, I want to see Longbottom

*bleed*."

Crabbe and Goyle came to a halt beside the tree just in time to hear

Draco's wild command. Crabbe stared upwards at Draco with his usual

blank expression and then stared at Connor's guilty face. "Are we

allowed to start killing the students now?" He lowered his voice in

what Connor assumed was meant to be a furtive whisper, and

continued, "Should we go and get our masks and stuff?"

"What? No!" Connor shot Draco an exasperated look where he now sat

frozen with horror in the tree, and forced his mouth into an amused

grin. "We're just letting off some steam. Messing about." He sighed

as the two much bigger boys continued to look confused. "We're

*pretending*."

"Oh. Right." Looking vaguely disappointed, Goyle looked up at

Draco. "What are you doing in that tree, Malfoy?"

Connor stifled a laugh as his friend growled in frustration and then

sobered as he saw Harry walking towards them looking

miserable. "Malfoy." He jerked his head to indicate their friend and

prepared to resume his assumed persona as a hater of all things

Potter.

Draco nodded in acknowledgment and shot one last glare in the

direction of the unsuspecting Neville, before adjusting his face to

it's usual twisted sneer. "Oi, Potter�"

~*~*~*

The End.


End file.
